


Can't Sleep

by Darling_Sav



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Sav/pseuds/Darling_Sav
Summary: Arthur can't get off my mind. Not like I'd be happy if he did. I haven't slept because of him. We've been friends for a while. Sometimes his blue eyes stare into mine. There's something behind them. A secret he's desperately trying to tell. Maybe he likes me back! Or maybe I'm left alone to overthink too often. Karen and Tilly love to say, "Oh! He's so sweet on you!" They make me get my hopes up.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, my second story published! Feedback is welcomed! Enjoy!

It's early morning, before everyone gets up. I sit on the dock extending from Clemens Point. My skirt around my knees. I kick my feet in the cold water. The sun dares to peak. I puff on a cigarette, contemplating.

Arthur can't get off my mind. Not like I'd be happy if he did. I haven't slept because of him. We've been friends for a while. Sometimes his blue eyes stare into mine. There's something behind them. A secret he's desperately trying to tell. Maybe he likes me back! Or maybe I'm left alone to overthink too often. Karen and Tilly love to say, "Oh! He's so sweet on you!" They make me get my hopes up.

I splash my feet more angrily as I think. I was too distracted to hear the sound of someone coming near. They plop down next to me, "You're gonna wake everyone up with that noise, darlin'." I stop, knowing it's the man of my problem. Arthur puffs on the cig in my hand. A slight blush paints my face.

"What's keeping ya up?" he asks. I space out on the water. I shrug. He grunts, "There's a reason. I can read ya." He opens a pack of biscuits. Arthur offers one. I take it, eating it silently. He clears his throat, "You talk, right? Or have I been imagining conversation for the past, I don't know, four months?" I smile at that. I say, "Maybe you've finally gone insane." He laughs, wrapping his arm around me.

We sit like that for a while. My heart pounds at his slight touch. He can probably tell. I start kicking again, getting his ankles wet. He does it back. In the corner of my eye, he grins at our play fight. His smile is contagious. I can't stop myself from leaning onto him. He holds me, whispering, "You can talk to me, sweetheart." I snuggle my head on his chest. His body heat makes me feel sleepy. He draws on my shoulder, humming. I wrap my arms around him. I yawn, "I'm so tired, Arthur. I can't sleep." He kisses my head in response.

"Arthur," I begin. He looks down at me. I feel completely defenseless but secure in his arms. I clear my throat, tapping his chest. I ask, "Do you still love Mary?" He tenses up. Arthur holds me closer, shaking his head. He says, "Someone else is slowly taking all my love, darlin'. Why you ask?" I shut my eyes to stop me from tearing up. My throat tightens. I knew it. Arthur rests his head on mine. I quietly say, "Just wondering." 

He lets go of me completely, tilting my chin up. I flutter my eyes open. Arthur caresses my cheek. I flush again, covering my face. He chuckles, kissing my forehead. I scan his eyes, trying to find something. I hold his hand on my cheek. I sigh, "Why are you so sweet on me?" Arthur's cheeks turn a light crimson. Or have they been that color this whole time? I touch his face, admiring him. He looks down, a smile on his face. I whine, "I'm serious." He takes his hat off, glancing at the silent and sleeping camp.

"You're real cute, ya know," Arthur leans slightly towards me. I dart around his features. I mumble, "That doesn't answer my question, Arthur Morgan." He laughs lightly, "I know." The tension grows. I can't keep sitting here. I move my hand to the back of his neck. My eyes dart between his lips and his eyes. Arthur pulls me closer, our lips brushing. I whimper and pull him closer. He smiles at my urgency. 

We peck at each other, slowly gaining confidence to kiss fully. Arthur's hands rest in my waist. My arms around his neck. We stay that way for a while. I lean back, seeing his eyes look into mine. I hug him tightly, smiling like a school girl. Arthur whispers into my ear, "You don't know how long I've waited for that." I nod in agreement, taking in his scent. Tobacco, gunpowder, and campfire. His nose brushes against my neck, doing the same.   
He starts kissing there, I gasp slightly. I kick water at him, giggling at his response. He pulls away quickly with his beautiful smile. 

The sun rises fully and people are starting to wake. Him and I just stare at each other. I guess we didn't realize what time it was becoming. He stands up, offering me his hand. I rise, kissing his cheek. We walk back, I yawn loudly. Miss Grimshaw walks up, about to chant orders at me. Arthur tells her I haven't slept. That she wouldn't want a girl sewing her self to the clothes. She scoffs and wakes the other girls up. 

He nudges me, "Sleep in my tent. More privacy." Arthur tips his hat and walks to Dutch. With no room to argue, I do so. Closing the tent folds and laying on his bed. It smells heavily of him, which I love more than ever now. As I breathe in, I slowly drift away.

Slight shaking wakes me. I rub my eyes and see Arthur. I flash a tired smile. He leans in and kisses me gently. He whispers against my lips, "Good morning, sweetheart." My heart rate picks up. I shove my head into the pillow. Arthur laughs with affection. He pets my hair. I signal him to come closer. I kiss him, smiling. Arthur places his hand on my neck, "I'm glad I woke up when I did, darlin'." I chuckle, "I'm glad I didn't sleep."


End file.
